The present invention relates to portable dollies.
Dollies are used for transporting objects such as, for example, pieces of furniture. Dollies are known in many modifications, usually they include a platform and a handle attached to the platform. One of such dollies is disclosed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,644. It is believed that dollies can be further improved in the sense of simplifying of their construction and manufacture, improving handling of the dollies and making them more portable.